Feliz 22 anos,Tsuna
by vongolanatsu11
Summary: Historia sobre o aniversario de tsuna,com alguns dos personagens.


"Ah,finalmente terminei"Tsuna se esticou na cadeira,ele tinha finalmente terminado a papelada.

Ele estava feliz que acabou, já faz 4 anos que tinha virado Decimo vongola(Tsuna virou décimo vongola com 18 anos) ,ele se acostumou com o cargo de chefe,aprendeu a lidar com seus subordinados,com os chefes das outras famiglias,assim também como lidar com a papelada(que era o mais difícil)ou como fugir dela(que era praticamente impossível, com um certo bombardeiro do seu lado de olho nele toda hora,e todo mundo vindo no escritório a cada minuto).

Ele olhou para o relógio na parede ao lado dele,era havia terminado em tempo recorde.

Normalmente ele terminava as 1:00 da manha,isso era estranho.

Também era estranho o fato que Tsuna não viu nenhum dos seus amigos hoje(além de Gokudera,que veio umas duas vezes para ter certeza que Tsuna estava fazendo o trabalho direito e que também não tinha fugido da papelada),era estranho,normalmente oni-san viria ao escritório, chamá-lo para fazer um treino extremo com ele,ou Lambo iria vir chorando ou pedir sobre alguma coisa,ou Yamamoto iria vir aqui e falar sobre beisebol ou chamá-lo para ir em um jogo com ele,ou Mukuro iria vir ,e brincar com ele com suas ilusões ,atrapalhando Tsuna a fazer seu trabalho,Chromo iria seguir o Mukuro ,ou perguntar se poderia ajudar em alguma coisa ou Hibari-san iria vir pedindo uma missão,porque não quer ficar junto dos herbívoros,ou então morde-lo ate a morte,por algum erro que ele fez,mas nenhum deles veio hoje.

A mansão também não teve as explosões habituais,ou os choros do Lambo,estava apenas com os barulhos das empregadas arrumando as coisas.

Tsuna estava se sentindo sozinho sem os sons normais, mesmo que lhe davam uma dor de cabeça mais tarde, era uma parte da rotina dele, parecia como se algo estivesse errado.

Decidiu sair e ir procurar por seus guardiões.

Não os encontrou nos seus quartos,nem nas salas de treinamento(onde eles passam uma boa parte do tempo,já que é o único lugar que eles podem destruir a vontade),pensou que talvez eles tinham saído,mas Gokudera pelo menos teria avisado ele se fosse sair ou outra pessoa.

Então ouviu vozes saindo da sala de jantar, abriu a porta e foi saudado por um monte de pessoas gritando:

"Feliz aniversario Tsuna"

E jogaram confeite nele.

Tsuna estava surpreso, ele tinha esquecido que era o aniversario dele.

"hunf,só um dame mesmo para esquecer seu próprio aniversario,dame-Tsuna,talvez eu devesse te treinar mais"Reborn bateu na cabeça de tsuna.

"Reborn!"Tsuna olhou surpreso ,Reborn saiu para a America por uma ferias,Tsunaia perguntar o que estava fazendo lá,mas foi abordado por uma outra pessoa.

"Haha,Tsu-kun sempre tão esquecido,meu deus"sua mãe veio e deu um abraço no Tsuna,seu pai que estava ao lado da sua mãe também deu um abraço em Tsuna enquanto falava:

"Tsuna, feliz aniversario, meu filinho esta fazendo mais um aninho, papai esta tão feliz"

"Pai,mãe,o que estão fazendo aqui ?" Tsuna disse saindo do abraço de seu pai.

"Ara ,Tsu-kun,e lógico que é para comemorar seu aniversario" Nana disse sorrindo para seu amado filho.

"Mas pensei que estavam em uma viagem pelo mundo?"depois que Tsuna virou o décimo vongola ,seu pai se aposentou como conselheiro externo e levou sua mãe para uma viagem pelo mundo.

"Haha,nos encontramos Reborn na America ,e ele nos disse sobre a festa ,então todos nos viemos para a Itália" seu pai respondeu.

"Sim,não é como se nos vamos perder seu aniversario"sua mãe apenas assentiu ,enquanto Reborn apenas sorriu.

Antes que Tsuna pudesse perguntar mais,Kyoko-chan e Haru apareceram na sua frente.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san,feliz aniversario"Kyoko e Haru parabenizarão Tsuna.

"Haha ,Bianchi trousse eu,Haru-chan,I-pin-chan e Futa-kun viemos para Itália ontem para comemorar seu aniversario" kyoko respondeu.

"Eh,I-pin ,Futa ?Bianchi os trousse?. "como se respondesse a pergunta do Tsuna I-pin , Futa e Bianchi apareceram.

"Tsuna-ni,parabéns "I-pin e Futa gritaram juntos.

"Tsuna,eu fiz esse bolo especialmente para você então coma tudo"Bianchi falou enquanto entregava um bolo venenoso(é claro)para Tsuna ,estava usando óculos por causa do Gokudera(que ainda não superou o trauma).

"feliz aniversario, irmãozinho"

"Dino-san" Tsuna olhou para Dino que estava acenando para ele.

"feliz aniversario,Tsuna-kun"

"bons anos de vida, decimo"

"Enma-kun,famiglia Shimon também"eles estavam ao lado do Dino.

"Feliz aniversario, kora"

"Então, conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo"

"bons anos de vida, décimo"

"Agradeça Skull-sama por ter vinnnnnnn"

"Cale a boca, lacaio"

"hai, Reborn-sempai"

"Feliz aniversario, Sawada-san"

Os arcobalenos também estavam lá também (menos Verde (que não iria vir de qualquer jeito) e Mammon(que não iria vir se na pagassem para ele)).

"Judaime,feliz aniversario"

"Haha,Tsuna parabéns"

"Feliz aniversario, extremo, Sawada"

"Hun,parabéns "

"Boss,feliz aniversario"

"Kufufu,é melhor gostar do presente que eu e Chrome ,escolhemos Tsunayoshi"

"Dame-Tsuna-ni,parabéns"

"Pessoal"

Tsuna se sentiu feliz com todas aquelas pessoas lá comemorando o aniversario dele. Agora ele sabia por que não tinha ouvido as explosões, ou choradeira, ou porque nenhum de seus guardiões veio ao seu escritório, era porque todos estavam ocupados preparando o seu aniversario.

"Obrigado"


End file.
